Thanksgiving Special: Turkey Turmoil
by The Guy in Your Head
Summary: Turkeykind has fled Earth to escape Thanksgiving, and they are planning to attack Toontown for vengeance against the holiday. Now Wonderbump has to ready his defenses and prepare for invasion. Can Wonderbump defeat the Turkeys, or will Toons go extinct?
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentletoons, Wonderbump's Thanksgiving Adventure!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanksgiving Special: Turkey Turmoil<strong>_

Chapter 1: Prologue

A congregation of Turkeys were gathered in a massive banquet hall. They were inside the Mother Bird, a spaceship that looked like a flying Turkey, feathers and feet out with its mouth wide open, letting its floppy tongue stick out. They were blabbing away until they heard the immense doors on the stage opened. They quieted down as a Turkey with a king's attire and mad eyes walked to his podium.

"Turking," One of the regal Turkey's bodyguards said, "The microphone is yours."

Turking shifted so he could face the Turkey audience, then spoke.

"My fellow brethren... or species..." Turking began, "The time of year has come of Thanksgiving, an Earth holiday where the humans go on killing sprees and kill us all, then feast on our dead bodies! It is crude and sickening! So sickening, that we have had to flee Earth in the Mother Bird to escape the terrible fate!"

Many Turkeys started yelling and BEGAWK!ing, but Turking raised his feathered hand, and the Turkeys went silent.

"Now, now," Turking continued, "I know this is rather disgusting, but now, for the first time since the days of the English Pilgrims and Arawaks, we will have vengeance! Observe."

He wildly ruffled his tail feathers, and a massive hologram appeared above everyone. The map showed a planet with gobs of color, with four areas of gray nothingness.

"This is the planet of Toontown, galaxies away form Earth," Turking said, "and their dominant species, Toons, have taken a liking to this Earth holiday. We will attack the planet and wipe out every intelligent life form there."

"Yes!" Yelled a Turkey in the audience, "We will feast on their carcasses!"

"HAIL TURKEYS!" yelled all of the Turkeys.


	2. SOS

**Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening<span>

"I remember it as if it was about two hours ago," Wonderbump said.

"Dude," Flippy said, "It WAS about two hours ago."

"Just tell us why we're here," Genetoon said.

"Okay, Okay! Geez, you guys are pushy," Wonderbump remarked.

They were in a secret room deep beneath Toon Hall. They needed the place, for Wonderbump had top secret information that if in the wrong hands, could cause a mass panic.

"Okay," Wonderbump began, "It all started as I was walking home after finishing Thanksgiving grocery shopping. I was at the foot of my mansion when I noticed all was quiet. It was NEVER quiet in Doodley Hills, so I knew something was up."

"Which was?" Genetoon asked.

"Dude, I'm getting to it," Wonderbump said, "I looked around the neighborhood and saw that all of the other mansions were in ruins. _Oh crud! _I thought. I burst through the door and saw Bubbles tied to a stake with duct tape on her mouth. '_Mmphf! Mmphf!_' She said."

"What did Bubbles say?" Flippy asked.

"How should I know? Her mouth was DUCT TAPED!" Wonderbump yelled, "Now stop asking stupid questions!"

Flippy and Genetoon knew he was serious, so they shut up.

"ANYWAY," Wonderbump continued, "As soon as I saw this, two Turkeys flew down to ground level. 'Hello, friend.' One of them said, 'Friend?' I asked, confused, 'I don't even know you!'"

"But-"

"GENETOON, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STUPID QUESTIONS?" Wonderbump yelled.

He made a whiteboard and marker appear.

"Genetoon," Wonderbump began, "You are going to write **I WILL NOT INTERRUPT THE TOTALLY AWESOME TOON WONDERBUMP AND/OR ASK STUPID QUESTIONS **one trillion times."

"Crud," Genetoon muttered as he got to work.

"Ok, that's done with," Wonderbump continued, "so, as I was saying, the Turkey told me that the Turkeys had fled Earth and their leader, Turking, wanted to destroy Toonkind because we celebrate Thanksgiving, too. I thought I was doomed as the Turkeys prepared to attack me, but then I remembered something. I saw a backpack and got an oatmeal raisin cookie out. The Turkey gasped. 'NOT AN OATMEAL RAISIN COOKIE!' He gasped."

Flippy snickered, but Wonderbump shot a glare at him, so he stayed quiet.

"I threw the oatmeal raisin cookie at him, and he started choking. In a matter of seconds, he passed out. I cheered, but the other Turkey freaked out, so he grabbed Bubbles and jumped out the window. I gave chase, but he got in a Turkey space jet and flew away with Bubbles. I knew this was bad, so I came to this secret room I made and called you two and Swordfeather."

There was silence.

"Okay, people," Wonderbump said, "If you want to ask stupid questions now, go ahead."

"Okay," Flippy began, "Why did you call us?"

"I know this is crazy," Wonderbump stated, "but Turkeykind wants to kill us all. Their fleet of battleships and Mother Bird has arrived above Toontown Central, and they are destroying Toontown neighborhood by neighborhood. If this keeps up, there will be no survivors, so we have to stop them."

"Why did you call all of our questions stupid?" Genetoon asked while writing, "It doesn't make any sense."

"I'm Wonderbump," Wonderbump remarked, "I don't need to make sense. Where is Swordfeather, anyway?"

"THAT is a stupid question," Genetoon said, smirking, "but honestly, I don't know either, and I'm his own brother!"

"Ok," Wonderbump said, "Let's go, Flippy."

"What about me?" Genetoon whined.

"You're not going anywhere until you've finished writing the sentence I gave you one trillion times."

"Dang it!"

**Meanwhile...**

Swordfeather was alone in the Abyss. He was being attacked by a Turkey, and he was trying to fight him off.

"Ha ha ha," The Turkey laughed, "Your primitive species cannot defeat us. We are Turkeys, much more intelligent than the likes of Toons."

The Turkey pricked Swordfeather, knocking him to the ground. He got on top of Swordfeather.

"You'll never beat me!" Swordfeather yelled.

"Oh, I'm afraid I already have. Mwa ha ha," The Turkey said.

Swordfeather felt a strange tingling sensation. He looked to where he had been pricked. There was a small blue dot where he was pricked. The Turkey got off of Swordfeather as he writhed in pain.

"ACK!" Swordfeather cried, "What did you do to me!"

"It's quite simple, really," The Turkey said, "Turkey DNA has a complex macromolecule that is a very powerful toxin to Toons. Just one prick and your DNA will morph with ours, and you'll become a Toonkey, a savage half-Toon half-Turkey minion that will forever serve Turkeykind."

"No!" Swordfeather cried in agony, undergoing his horrifying transformation, "No!... No!... BEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"


	3. Flock Fever

**Hello. What would you like to eat today? Ok, one Chapter 3 coming right up!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Flock Fever<span>

"Flippy, do you have the jets ready?" Wonderbump asked.

"Almost," Flippy said, "I just have to work out a few more kinks in the system."

The duo was in the TIA HQ fighter jet hangar, and Flippy was fixing his and Wonderbump's custom fighter jets. He was also fixing Swordfeather's in case he showed up. All was quiet except for the sound of Flippy using his tools, but suddenly, the door opened to reveal a yellowish-silver Toon duck with clusters of brown feathers here and there on its body. Its tongue was sticking out from the side, just like a Turkey.

"What the..." Wonderbump began, puzzled, "Wait a minute... Swordfeather?"

"BEG... BEGAAAAAAAAWK!" Swordfeather screeched, "TOONS... MUST DIE!"

Swordfeather let out a battle screech, and lunged at Flippy. He quickly dodged the attack, but Swordfeather used a feather to cut Flippy when he was off guard. Luckily, since Swordfeather was once a Toon, Flippy didn't get infected by the Turkey DNA.

"What on Toontown are you doing!" Wonderbump yelled.

"TOONS... BAD, TURKEYS... GOOD," Swordfeather snarled, "ME TOONKEY... YOU... ENEMY. YOU DIE!"

Swordfeather started using his basic combat attack - he shot some of his knife-sharp feathers at Wonderbump. Wonderbump quickly got a metal plate and deflected them. Swordfeather lunged to attack, but Flippy stepped in to help Wonderbump overpower the Toonkey. The fight was intense, but Swordfeather started his Super Attack - spinning over and over again, releasing large waves of sharp feathers.

Flippy expertly dodged the blade feathers, but Wonderbump wasn't so lucky. He became cut all over his body, and Swordfeather knocked him into a corner. He scrambled to reach Wonderbump, and he reached him, despite the fact that he was tangled in electric wires.

"TOON DIE," Swordfeather muttered, "TOON DIE NOW. HAIL... TURKEYS!"

Swordfeather got long blade feathers and raised them high, preparing to put an end to Wonderbump.

"No!" Wonderbump yelled in desperation, "Remember me! It's me! Your commander and friend, Wonderbump! Don't kill me!"

Swordfeather lunged the feathers down, but they never reached Wonderbump. He prepared for his demise, but he looked and saw the electric wires shocking Swordfeather.

"ACK!" Swordfeather yelled, "EEE... NO... TOON!"

The electricity stopped, and Swordfeather fell to the floor, unconscious. Wonderbump looked to his right and saw Flippy next to the switch that controlled electricity currents in the HQ.

"Thanks," Wonderbump said with gratitude, "I owe you one."

The two carried Swordfeather to a new room with a healing pod. They put him inside, closed the door, and ran a diagnosis check. The screen came with a diagnosis result: Flock Fever.

"Flock Fever," Wonderbump said, "I've never of that."

"Whatever," Flippy said, "Just press the button so the pod gasses will heal Swordfeather before he-"

Swordfeather woke up inside the pod.

"-wakes up..."

Wonderbump pressed the button on the pod and a strange gas enveloped the interior. Swordfeather screeched as loud as the Dickens. He was covered in the gases and a few seconds later, the pod door opened. When the gas cleared, the duo saw Swordfeather back to normal without any brown feather splotches, looking quite ill.

"Ugh..." Swordfeather groaned, "That Turkey sickness thing can really get to a Toon. What happened while I was, you know, beserk?"

"Well," Flippy began, "To sum it up, I ws fixing some ships, then you burst in and tried to kill us. I knocked you out, then we took you here where you were diagnosed with Flock Fever. After that, we put you in the pod, healed you, and here you are."

"Flock Fever..." Swordfeather thought out loud, "That must be the name of the Toonkey Infection. You see, I couldn't come to your meeting or whatever because I was chased into the Abyss by a Turkey. He pricked me and said that the prick was causing my Toon DNA to morph with Turkey DNA, so I would become a savage Toonkey. All of the other Toons are probably Toonkeys now!"

"This is bad," Flippy said.

"Ya think?" Wonderbump remarked, "Swordfeather, you don't know what we're up against."

Wonderbump quickly explained the situation to Swordfeather, including Bubbles' Toonnapping and the Turkey Invasion.

"What about Genetoon? Where did he go?" Swordfeather asked.

"Oh. Him," Wonderbump began, "When I was explaining the situation to him in a secret room, he kept interrupting me with stupid questions, so I'm making him write **I WILL NOT INTERRUPT THE TOTALLY AWESOME TOON WONDERBUMP AND/OR ASK STUPID QUESTIONS **one trillion times."

"Sounds harsh."

"Yah, but he deserves it. He's not coming on our mission."

"Exactly," Flippy said, "I prepared your jets, guys. Lets hop in them and storm the Mother Bird. Those Turkeys won't know what hit them.


End file.
